Popcorn
by Lauriesf
Summary: Remember the scene when Henry and Vicki watch TV? Deleted scene to make it right for us shippers! ;)


Blood ties – Popcorn ?

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters :(

Warning: you're entering unbetaed territory.

_This is set at the beginning of episode 12 "Norman". Vicki and Henry are watching TV. I loved that scene. They already act so much like a normal couple-to-be. I guess this is AU though. Fluffy!_

"Popcorn?" she says again, handing him the dish. He knows she's trying to change the subject. He's been flirting with her since almost the beginning of the movie and has tentatively come closer to her on the couch, getting into her personal space, brushing his hand against her cheek, touching her hair... She's getting uncomfortable. Knowing Henry, he won't let her off that easily. He chuckles inwardly as he feels her heart pounding faster in her chest.

"No, thank you," he replies politely. "Vicki, put that bowl down, please. You know this is not my favorite dish..." His voice trails off and he comes to sit closer to her and pushing away a strand of hair from her neck, grazes his teeth against it before she can react. This sends shivers down her spine and ripples of desire in her stomach. She suddenly feels very warm and this time he chuckles out loud, then nuzzles the skin behind her ear and blows cool breath down her neck.

"Behave!" she cries out in fake indignation, slapping his arm with the DVD box she is still holding. "We've not even started watching the second DVD!"

He laughs out loud but does not move away. In fact, he gets even closer and puts his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him. He can feel she's trying to resist him.

"Will you stop using your mojo on me!" she says indignantly.

"I don't have mojo, Vick', I've got charm," he states smugly. "And I do know it's working on you."

She scowls.

"Tell you what," he offers. "I promise not to bite you, or kiss you, or fondle you, and you let me hold you in my arms while we watch the second DVD. What do you say?"

"Do I have the choice?" she snorts.

"Not if you want to watch the DVD... Remember, my TV, my rules!"

_The smug little bastard!_ she thinks, all the way knowing she'll be most happy to comply, especially if she can act as if she's got no choice.

"OK, Your Lordship! But for the record, you must know you won't get away with it next time we watch TV together," she feels the need to add so he knows he must not take this for granted.

"Are you saying you'll come back for more?!" he teases her. She pushes him away and punches his arm. He laughs out loud and looks at her expectantly.

"Shut up!" she says, settling snugly against him, "Let's watch this movie and be done with it."

He puts his arm around her shoulder once again and she snuggles more, leaning her head on his shoulder. He closes his eyes for a second, relishing in the feeling then switches off the light, grabs the remote and puts the movie on.

He can feel her relax against him, obviously enjoying the moment as much as he does. This sexless relationship is not that bad after all. Sure he's spent hours thinking about what it would be like if she finally said yes instead of ignoring the mounting passion between them but he has to admit he loves the cuddling part of their friendship too. _Quite frustrating but also very stimulating!_

He snatches the bowl of popcorn from the table and puts it on his lap. "Popcorn?" he says, kissing her hair softly.

She nuzzles his neck. "I thought you'd said no kissing?" she points out wickedly.

"Hum-hum?" he whispers, absent-mindlessly.

"Henry?" she tries to sound indignant.

"Really, Vicki, you're killing me! It's really not fair. You're nuzzling my neck. How can I possibly resist?"

"I was so not when you kissed my hair!" she replies indignantly.

"I can't help it, Victoria. You smell so good..." he whispers pleadingly.

"Stop it!"

"What?" he replies innocently.

"Using compliments is not fair!"

"Everything is fair in love and war, my lady." He beams at her then raising his eyebrows expectantly, adds: "But I'll do as you want... What am I allowed to do?"

He is so handsome when he uses his puppy look on her she feels compelled to give in a little.

"Kissing is OK."

"Fondling?" he grins at her.

"Uh-uh, mister!"

"Does that mean yes?"

"No!" she cries indignantly.

"Hugging?" he teases her.

"OK," she replies, "but only because that gets me closer to the bowl of popcorn!"

He chuckles and pulls her into his embrace, kissing her forehead. He grabs some popcorn from the bowl and holds it out to her. "Then let me feed you... I don't want you to starve because of me!" She opens her mouth and he delicately feeds her the popcorn, enjoying each time his fingers touch her lips. She licks the salt from his thumb, sending shivers down his spine but keeps on watching the movie, looking straight ahead. She can't help it. She leans a little more on his shoulder and whispers: "I felt that, you know!" He can hear the tone of triumph in her voice.

"Vicki!" he chides her. "Seems like I'm not the only smug one in the room..."

She chuckles and puts her arms around his waist. More shivers!

"Vicki..." he warns her. "I thought you'd said no fondling!"

"For you! I never said it applied to me!"

He chuckles. "OK, my lady, you may fondle me as much as you want."

She settles against his chest, her head tucked under his chin and as the story unravels on screen, he can feel her relax completely. _She's fallen asleep in my arms_, he marvels. He wills himself not to move at all, as only vampires are capable of. He watches the end of the movie then gently lifts her from the couch and lies her on his bed and takes off her shoes and glasses. Then he lies next to her and spends the rest of the night watching her sleep, listening to her breathing in and out peacefully, caressing and kissing her hair.

When she wakes up the next morning, he's fast asleep next to her. She's first disoriented, not remembering where she is, not understanding how she got there. She sits up and sees a white sheet of paper folded on the night table next to her, with her name on it. She takes it. It reads: "Vicki, you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you up. You haven't seen the end of the movie, though. Rain check tonight? Have a nice day, my lady. Yours, Henry"

She smiles down at him and kisses his cheek. "You bet," she whispers to him before regretfully leaving his side to get to work.


End file.
